


Twinger

by VCCV



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VCCV/pseuds/VCCV
Summary: Do you know what a Twinger is?





	Twinger

**Author's Note:**

> for jockchic

“Oh. My. God! Did you see the new guys yet?” Rachel was practically vibrating. 

“What new guys?” Kurt asked absently, flipping another page in his GQ.

“The new guys.” Rachel flapped her hands excitedly. 

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Oh, thank you. It’s so clear now with the emphasis on one word instead of three.” He peered closer at the page. What was the pattern on that handkerchief? 

“Kurt!” Rachel whined.

With a sigh, Kurt closed the magazine, finger in between the pages to keep from losing his place. He propped his chin up with his hand and gave all—well, most—of his attention to Rachel. “Okay. I’m listening.”

Artie chuckled. “Felled by the Berry Whine. You’re slipping, Kurt.”

Kurt shot Artie a dark look that Artie brushed off with a grin. 

“Anyway,” Kurt dragged the word out, pointedly looking away from Artie, back to Rachel.

“The new guys in my English Lit class!” Rachel took up bouncing on her toes. “They’re soooo hot.” She fanned herself with her hand and Mercedes snorted.

“Careful there, honey. Say something like that too loud and you’ll get a cool-down slush.” Rachel’s bouncing hesitated for a moment as she uneasily scanned the cafeteria, but then picked back up.

“No, they’re really hot. Like movie star hot! And they’re dressed really nicely.”

Mercedes flicked her hand up in front of Rachel’s face. “Girl, have you looked in a mirror lately? You got no business judging their fashion sense.”

Rachel frowned for a moment, but didn’t let it stop her. “They’re…get this…twins!”

Kurt pulled his finger out of the magazine and actually gave Rachel 100% of his attention. “Twins?”

Rachel nodded frantically. “Redheaded twins.”

Kurt’s lips pursed in a moue of disgust. He shared a look with Mercedes, then, “Rachel. Honey. Let me explain something about redheads, much less twin redheads.”

Rachel opened her mouth to reply, but Tina barreled into her from the back. They fell forward, nearly tripping over Artie’s chair. Before they could hit the ground, a pair of strong hands caught them both and righted them back onto their feet.

“Okay, are we taking out Berry or Abrams? And for any particular reason, or is this just Tuesday?” Puck grinned as Rachel jerked her arm out of his grasp and huffily brushed her skirt back into place.

“Very amusing, Puck.” She squinted a glare in his direction and then turned her attention back to the table. “As I was saying, they’re twins and--”

“Oh. My. God! Are you talking about those new twins from Biology?” Tina asked, breathlessly. Rachel nodded, her hands twitching like she wanted to reach out. “Oh, my God, they are so cute!” Tina squealed.

Rachel’s face lit up and she held her hands out at waist level. Tina completed the circle by grasping Rachel’s forearms, and then they both began hopping up and down in excitement.

“I know!” Rachel started them hopping in a small circle.

Kurt and Mercedes looked at each other again. Kurt frowned, nibbling on his lip thoughtfully. “So, Rachel’s history with fashion and hotness aside, if Tina agrees that they’re hot…”

Mercedes nodded. “They’re worth a look at.”

Puck sighed heavily and scooted Artie’s chair over to make more room. He plopped down next to Kurt and pressed his shoulder into his boyfriend’s. “Is this about those new guys from History?” Kurt smiled up at him and snuggled in next to him. Puck gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and took Kurt’s hand, linking their fingers together.

Kurt nodded. “Both Rachel and Tina agree that there is hotness involved. So there might actually be some potential.”

“Guys! I’m not that bad,” Rachel protested. A unanimous raised eyebrow stare sent her eyes shooting down to the floor. “I may have an…unusual type. But Finn is cute; I know you think so.”

“It’s okay, Rachel,” Tina consoled. “We all agree that Finn is adorable.”

“Yeah, if you ignored the way his mouth gapes open like a goldfish when he’s confused. Which is, like, all the time,” Puck muttered. Artie snickered.

Kurt looked disapprovingly at Puck. “You know, Noah. I’m completely over Finn Hudson. No need to be nasty.” Puck grumbled a bit more, and pulled Kurt closer to his side, but let it go.

“Well, Finn Hudson is possibly the only hot piece of man meat Rachel’s gotten right,” Mercedes pointed out.

Rachel’s eyes narrowed and she smirked at Puck. “Kurt seems to like my taste, too.”

Puck rolled his eyes. “Berry, I went out with you cause I had a dream that God wanted me with a Jewish girl. You went out with me cause you were trying to make Finn jealous. Let’s not make this into a lovefest.”

“Fine,” Rachel huffed. “But Tina agrees with me about the twins.”

Tina nodded. “They are pretty hot.”

Kurt pressed his lips together. “I really want to believe you guys. I do. I just don’t see how twingers can be hot.”

Puck snorted. “What the hell is a twinger?”

Mercedes gave him her patented, ‘damn, you’re one stupid white boy,’ look. “A twinger, Puck, is a set of red haired twins. You know, ginger plus twins equals twinger?”

“Yeah, Jones,” Puck replied in the same tone. “I get it. I’m not stupid.”

“Coulda fooled me,” Mercedes muttered, looking back at Rachel.

“Okay!” Kurt held up his free hand. “Enough sniping at each other, Noah and Mercedes. We’re discussing important business here.” Two sets of grumbled agreements followed.

“I still think twinger is a stupid word, though,” Puck added. “It totally sounds like something else.”

“Really.” Mercedes cocked her head and stared at him. “And what does it sound like, besides exactly what it is?”

“Well,” Puck cocked his head right back at her. “I think it sounds like someone popping a boner that won’t go away.”

Artie erupted into giggles that he tried in vain to suppress. Puck grinned at him and held out his fist. Helplessly laughing, Artie bumped it with his own. Puck sat back and smirked at Mercedes.

“Very funny, Puck.” She rolled her eyes and turned away.

Artie wheezed. “No, really. It was very funny!”

“Shut up, Artie,” Mercedes ordered. Artie tried really hard to contain his laughter, but every few seconds, another giggle would slip out. 

“I can’t,” he snickered. When Mercedes looked like she was coming up off of the seat, he held his hands up and ducked behind Puck. “Really! I can’t help it. You wouldn’t get it. You’re not a guy.”

Kurt’s expression went from amused disapproval to thoughtful ponderance. “You know, Mercedes,” he said, apologetically. “Artie is right. You really wouldn’t understand it. And as much as I hate to reward Noah for his crudeness, he’s right, too. Having an…irrepressible erection is…unpleasant, to say the least.”

Puck grinned and settled back to watch Kurt talk his way out of pissing Mercedes off. Kurt shot him a dark look for his troubles. “I can see how…well, it does…twinge. And…” He winced. “And as it is called a…a…”

“Boner,” Puck supplied helpfully. Kurt glared at him again.

“Yes. That. I can see how one might mash the words together to form…twinger.” He sighed and slumped, upset at having to side with the testosteronal males on this one.

Puck whooped and fist-bumped Artie again. He held out his fist to Kurt afterwards, and found that, with his other hand, he had to tightly grasp Kurt’s fingers to keep him from pulling his hand away.

“Sorry, babe.” He grinned down at Kurt, bumping shoulders with him. Kurt’s frown lasted right up until the point where Puck’s lips descended onto his. It wasn’t a long kiss, barely more than a peck, but Kurt couldn’t keep hold of a frown when Puck kissed him. It was still just too amazing to be able to show affection to his boyfriend around others.

“Sorry, babe,” Puck whispered again, resting his forehead on Kurt’s.

“It’s okay,” Kurt replied softly.

Mercedes gave an unladylike snort. “Whatever. You turn everything into an opportunity to make out with your man.”

Puck captured Kurt’s lips again, pulling one in between his own to gently suck on it. Kurt caught his breath and then relaxed contentedly as Puck continued to nibble on his lips. 

Rachel and Tina gave audible sighs, and Artie just smiled at his friends’ happiness. Mercedes sniffed and looked away. For a moment. Then, she glanced back and rolled her eyes at the joy shining from not only Kurt’s face, but Puck’s as well. She sighed and resigned herself to never winning another argument with Kurt again, as long as Puck lurked around.

A moment later, Puck pulled away and shoved his seat back. He pulled Kurt up with their entwined hands and tugged him into his arms. “Catch you later, Gleeks,” he waggled his eyebrows. Kurt blushed bright red, but that didn’t stop him from following.

“And just where do you think you’re going with my boy?” Mercedes tried one last time.

Puck turned around, walking backwards for a moment, and grinned. “Just taking care of a twinger.”


End file.
